Liburan yang Menyenangkan
by Plekie's Pen
Summary: liburan yang sangat menyenangkan... tak terlupakann..!


_**Summary : wah, liburan yang sangat mengasyikan…!**_

_**Pairing : **__**Konoha **__**:Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. **__**BikinI Bottom**__** : Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Crab, Pearl, Sandy.**_

_**Baca deh seru banget ! (masa sih?) ya udah, daripada penasaran mending baca saja sendiri ok !**_

_**Punten ya Pak Masashi Kishimoto jeung Pak Stephen Hillenburg**_

_**^-^ I HOPE U ENJOY IT ^-^**_

_**SELAMAT MEMBACA ~~ SEMOGA SUKSES SELALU**_

.Liburan yang Menarik.

Pada suatu saat disebuah desa, yang bernama Desa Konoha, hiduplah dengan damai dan tentram tiga sekawan yang bernam : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno. Di sebuah panti asuhan kecil. Mereka sejak kecil sudah bersahabat. Menurut informasi, ada yang bilang mereka ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya, ada pula yang bilang mereka ditinggalkan di depan panti. Hingga detik ini mereka berusia 17 tahun, mereka belum tahu jelas tentang informasi asal-muasal keluarga mereka.

Sebenarnya, mereka itu sudah menjadi bagian dari staff panti asuhan. Karena mereka sudah dewasa.

_Sementara di daerah lain…._

Tepatnya di Bikini Bottom, tinggalah beberapa keluarga dan individual (sampai sini Alhamdullillah bahasanya masih baku). Keluarga Tuan Crab , keluarga Spongebob, Kel. Patrick, kel. Sandy, Kel. Squidward . serta plankton, dan kawan-kawan lainnya.

Patrick, Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward mereka merantau dan terpisah dari kedua orang tua mereka sejak lama. Spongebob dan Squidward mempunyai satu pekerjaan di tempat yang sama. Yaitu di Krusty Crab Sate Padang Asli….

Spongebob bekerja sebagai koki, Squidward srbagai bagian kasir. Patrick masih ,berusaha untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Sandy bekerja sebagai pembuat mesin ajaib untuk kebutuhan di darat. Tuan Crab bekerja sebagai pemegang perusahaan Krusty Crab Sate P adang Asli (KCSPA). Yang terkenal selautan.

Suatu saat tiba saatnya untuk para pekerja di Krusty Crab berlibur. Saat rapat dengan pegawai.

" Sebentar lagi kalian aku izinkan untuk berlibur, seluruh biaya liburan saya yang tanggung. Tapi, kalian harus menenntukan ingin berlibur kemana, ok ? . " kata tuan Crab.

" Kemana ya? Aku sih ingin ketempat yang belum pernah kujumpai dan kurasakan." Jawab Spongebob.

" Aku sih… terserah sajalah…. Yang penting bebas…" jawab Squidward.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku juga belum bisa menentukan ingin kemana liburan kita kali ini…. Aku beri waktu 2 minggu, kalian ingin kemana liburan ini, ok? ." kata tuan Crab.

" Baiklah…." Ucap 2 pegawai setianya.

_Keesokan harinya Hari Pegawai Nasional… ( ada yah ?)_

Spongebob & Patrick pergi ke rumah Sandy dengan niat bersilaturahmi…tak lupa dengan membawa helm air.

Sesampainya dirumah Sandy, Setelah diperbolehkan masuk, Sandy menyapa.

"Assalamualaikum" ucap Spongebob & Patrick.

" Walaikumsalam, ayo masuk ! kebetulan sekali aku sedang membuat kue…" jawab Sandy.

Setelah berbasa-basi, dan Spongebob menceritakan perihal liburan kantornya, kepada Sandy & Patrick .

" Wah, aku puny aide bagus , bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke darat ?." Jawab Sandy.

" Wah kalau begitu aku juga mau ya " Pinta Patrick.

" Ide yang sangat bagus Sandy !. tenang saja, kalian akan aku ajak. Biaya ditanggung kantor. Tuan Crab kan kenal siapa kalian?. Terima kasih ya Sandy…." Jawab Spongebob.

"Asyik! Kami ikut …" jawab Patrick & Sandy serempak…..

_Keesokan harinya_

" Ayo kumpul para pegawaiku…!" perintah tuan Crab.

" Baik ." jawab kedua pegawai itu.

Setelah sampai diruangan rapat, Tuan Crab Meng-awali acara.

" Pegawaiku, sudah ad aide kita akan berlibur kemana ? " Tanya tuan Crab.

" Aku sudah punya ide dari Sandy… kita berlibur ke Daratan saja…. Bolehkah aku mengajak Patrick & Sandy ?." Tanya Songebob.

" Ke Darat ? boleh juga idenya….. Sandy bisa membimbing kita…. Boleh kau ajak mereka… makin banyak makin seru…., kau setuju Squidward ?." Tanya Tuan Crab.

" Aku Setuju….." jawab Squidward.

" Baiklah aku putuskan saja, liburan kita kali ini ke Daratan…., kita pergi minggu depan, ajak teman-teman kalian. Spongebob kau bisa mengurusi keberangkatan kita ke daratan kepada Sandy . Bisa Tidak ? " perintah tuan Crab.

" Aku bisaaa.." jawab Spongebob.

_Keesokan harinya sepulang kerja….._

Spongebob segera pergi ke rumah Sandy untuk mengurusi keberangkatan liburan kantornya.

Sudah sampai dirumah Sandy

" ok akan kuurusi. Kita berangkat minggu depan ya ? ok. Serahkan semuanya kepada ku….kira-kira siapa saja nanti yang akan ikut? " Tanya Sandy.

" Terima Kasih Sandy. Yang akan ikut sepertinya aku, kau, Patrick, Squidward, Pearl ( putri tuan Crab ), tuan Crab." Jawab Spongebob.

" Ok lah 6 orang cukup…." Jawab Sandy.

"OK." Jawab Spongebob.

Spongebob segera memberikan kabar kepada teman-temanya akan perihal liburan mereka…

_Waktu cepat berlalu….. 6 hari kemudian…_

" yeiy besok liburan aku sudah tak sabar… " ucap Spongebob.. sesambil merapihkan restaurant yang dipastikan akan ditutup beberapa hari.

" siapkan tenaga kalian untuk besok setelah membereskan restaurant, kalian pulanglah dan beristirahat, besok kutunggu di depan Krusty Crab. Ok ?." perintah tuan Crab.

" Baik tuan…" jawab mereka serempak.

_Keesokan harinya….._

Terlihat sudah ada 3 sekawan di depan gedung Krusty Crab. Yaitu, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward.

" Mana yang lain ya? … hei, itu dia tuan Crab, Sandy, Pearl ! telah dating !..." ucap Spongebob.

" baiklah, begini semuanya , kalian ikuti aku… kita lewat jalan raya kemudian belok kanan. Persiapan nya telah kulakukan, ok?" jelas Sandy ketika sampai di depan Krusty Crab.

" ok .." jawab yang lain…

Sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan, mereka segera menempati kapal selam yang telah dibuat oleh Sandy. Setelah mereka duduk dengan tenang dan telah siap, Sandy segera mengemudikan kapal selam tersebut.

" ok, sudah siap semuanya…? Jangan lupa helm air kalian ya !" Tanya Sandy.

" Baiklah kami sudah siap.." jawab yang lainnya serempak.

"baiklah berangkat…" ucap Sandy.

_Brummmmm, blusssssss, brum,,, cring-criing gudu blag….._

Mereka semua sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka, kemudian sampailah mereka semua di daratan.

" teman-teman, kita sudah sampai loh.. welcome to daratan….." ucap Sandy.

" waw indahnyaaaaaa… " ucap para mahluk laut itu…..

" Sandy, kita akan kemana nih..? " Tanya Squidward.

" kita akan pergi ke Texas, South Africa untuk menonton piala dunia, dan Greenland..….." jawab Sandy.

" apa itu semua tidak terlalu mahal …..? " Tanya Tuan Crab.

" Iya juga sih…. Yang jelas sih… kita ke South Africa dulu, kita kesana masih menggunakan kapal selam ku yang bisa berubah menjadi mobil, perahu, pesawat, dll. Jadi gratis untuk Transportasi. Hanya saja kendaraanku ini menggunakan leumpeur sebagai bahan bakarnya.. leumpeur itu kue khas Indonesia. Rasanya enak… tenang saja aku sudah membawa leumpeur yang banyak sekali untuk bahan bakar. Jadi kita bebas pergi kemana saja…." Jawab Sandy.

" baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih Sandy.." jawab tuan Crab….

" baiklah teman-teman, kalau begitu kita sekarang pergi ke South Africa, untuk menonton piala dunia 2010, aku telah memesan tiketnya kok tenang saja …" jelas Sandy kepada teman-temannya…..

" Baiklah kalau begitu kita segera berangkat saja….." pinta Patrick.

" ok, siap , maju kapal selam ku….." jawab Sandy.

Kali ini iya merubah kapal selamnya mejadi pesawat tebang. Dan begitu lah percakapan mereka setelah menampakan kaki ke darat, dan kembali lagi ke kapal selam…( kapal selam memang sebutan kendaraan itu…)

_Beberapa saat kemudian ketika mereka telah berada di langit…._

" mana ya jalan menuju South Africa, harusnya kan disini…." Sandy kebingungan saat melihat peta.

" hei, Sandy sepertinya kau salah jalan…. Dibawah ini sepertinya negra Jepang deh…." Ucap Squidward.

" ya sudah… kita pergi ke Jepang dulu ya Kawan-kawan…" jawab Sandy.

" baiklah Sandy…" jawab yang lainnya.

_Brum citttt, bluk, blakkkk, sewunyftyhi…. _

Suara saat kendaraan Sandy mendarat…..

" teman- teman , kita tiba di Jepang, sepertinya ini di kota Konoha, menurut informasi peta… kita harus Tanya kepada rakyat disini bagaimana jalan ke South Africa yang baik dan benar,. Kita cari saja dulu tempat penginapan.." Jelas Sandy.

" ok, kami senang juga kok bisa mampir ke Jepang…" jawab yang lain.

Rakyat Konoha Jepang, tampak binggung dengan mereka, sekelompok mahluk hidup memakai helm berisikan air….. tapi sepertinya lambat laun mereka pun akan mengerti…

Kemudian sepertinya aka nada sekelompok takyat Jepang yang akan menolong mereka…. Siapakah mereka ?

Mereka ialah….

IN NEXT CHAPTER….. ^-^

**T B C**

**IN **NEXT CHAPTER, : siapakah yang mau menolong mereka ? apa mereka dapat berjumpa dengan para ninja khas Konoha ? apa mereka bisa sampai ke South Africa ? apa mereka akan pergi ke Tanah Air ? apa mereka baik-baik saja? Pengalaman seru apalagikah yang merka dapat ? jadi penasaran dehhh….. makanya tunggu chapter selanjutnya ok ? do'ain aja supaya chapter 2 nya cepat selsai Amien…

Gimana nih.. cerita "Liburan yang Menarik" nya , seru kan ?

Hahay, akhirnya selesai juga nih fic kedua saya….Alhamdullillah…. fic pertama saya "Sebuah Keberhasilan" baca ya! Dan review ! ok!.

MA'AF BANGET buat penggemar Naruto. Disini Naruto nya baru keluar sedikit banget….. di chapter 2…. Baru kumpul dan banyak narutonya ! sabar ya…

Terima kasih banyak atas yang telah merelakan waktu anda untuk membaca fic ini….

Mohon ma'af apabila masih ada kesalahan dalam fic ini, ada kata yang kurang berkenan….. sekali lagi mohon ma'af yang sebesar-besarnya…

^-^ _**that's all from me , thank you for your attention, Wassalamualaikum,.**_

Ada bonus nih…! Selamat menikmati…

**B O N U S**

Lathief : main sambung kata yuk ?

Nonnivo, devnhad, moon4 : ayo!

Risaha dari kejauhan : apa main promoter? ( salah denger )

Lathief,nonnivo,devnhad,moon4: hadduh…. "SAMBUNG KATA"

Risaha : "OH…" MAAF!

BONUS NYA aneh ya ?


End file.
